Ness is in Love for the First Time?
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Ness has been watching over Lucas for awhile. He wanted to give his secret to Lucas, but he's just to shy. Will he be able to tell him? It has NessxLucas in this story but no lemons and there will be love in this..
1. New Rooms

**Physic Star:** Hello and this is my first Ness and Lucas story! **Warning:** This has yaoi (boyxboy). If you don't like, then get the heck out of here 'cause I don't wanna hear you complaining.

* * *

In the Smash Mansion, Master Hand requested Ike to change roommates with some people and rooms. The reason why he chose Ike because he requested other smashers some jobs like cleaning Peach's Cafe or Smash Buffet and organizing folders of paperwork from Smash School; mostly Toon Link's work. Ike walked in the meeting room and arranged people in the room list.

"I think Mario should be with Luigi, Peach should be with Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch should be with R.O.B..." Ike arranged. He heard a knock on the door. Ike said come in and it was Ness.

"What do you want, Ness?" Ike asked while arranging.

"Well.. me and Lucas some help.." Ness answered.

"On what?"

"We were assigned to clean Club Yoshi and we found this egg and we don't know what to do with it and-"

"A Yoshi egg?"

"Yes."

"Yoshi once told me if anyone messes with it they'll get eaten by him. But he wanted to move it on the shelf behind the counter."

"Okay, thanks Ike!"

"No problem."

Ike saw Ness leave and he finished arranging rooms and roommates. The lists of people are going to be roommates are Mario and Luigi, Peach and Zelda, Pikachu and Samus, Ness and Lucas, Fox and Falco, Pit and Link, Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B., Ike and Marth, Jigglypuff and Kirby, Diddy and Donkey Kong, Toon Link and Olimar, Snake and Captain Falcon, Sonic and Lucario, Pokemon Trainer (Red) and Sheik, Ganondorf and Bowser, Wolf and Wario, Meta Knight and King Dedede, Ice Climbers and Yoshi.

* * *

The next day, Ike and Marth went to all the smashers room (not their new one) and hand them their roommate partner and room number.

"Lucas, I'm with you!" Ness hugged Lucas while he had a slight blush on him. Diddy and Donkey Kong seemed very happy, Mario and Luigi did their bro hug, Peach and Zelda screamed and hugged, and other people seemed very happy. While everyone got in their new room, everyone decorated their rooms.

"Hey Lucas" Ness asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Aren't you tired? You look tired and it's 10:00 pm."

"W-well...umm..yes."

"Then let's sleep and can I sleep with you?", Ness saw Lucas blush at that and Lucas nodded as he scooted over to the side of his to give Ness space. "Don't be shy! Just for today, I'll sleep with you because I-nevermind..."

"You w-what?" Lucas asked surprisingly.

"What? Oh it's nothing... I'll tell you when there's time.."

"Okay then.. good n-night, Ness."

"Good night Lucas."

* * *

**Physic Star:** You can see that Ness has a crush on Lucas if you noticed. Sorry if it's a short chapter.. please review!


	2. The Physic Ran Away

**Physic Star:** Another chapter for Ness being in love with Lucas..

* * *

'_Wow...his beautiful gazing blue_ eyes...' Ness daydreamed about Lucas while the blonde was helping the blonde princess who married an Italian plumber. Ness just sits on the cafe table watching Lucas make coffee. '_It was so fun for me to sleep with Lucas last night...he kept on blushing when I scoot closer to him..so cute!'_ Ness thought again. Ness continued daydreaming until Ike got in Peach's Cafe and told them how he got to choose rooms.

"This is how it happened.." Ike started off.

* * *

"Ike, would you want to take this job for choosing rooms?" Master Hand suggested.

"Sure, but I have a job at Smash Buffet..."

"THEN NO CHICKEN FOR YOU MISTER I-NEED-ONLY-ONE-JOB!" Crazy Hand butted in.

"DEAL.", Ike shouted, "but can I have a room on my own?" Ike asked. Master Hand said no.

"Who would volunteer to be roommates with Ike?" Everyone thought about it but Marth immediately raised his hand and shouted 'ME! ME! ME!'. Ike face palmed and agreed with it.

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Ike finished.

"No wonder why Marth was exited." Peach commented. Lucas nodded. Ness continued daydreaming about Lucas. Peach saw Ness just sitting there and not finishing his chocolate parfait.

"Ness?" Peach asked and suddenly Ness fell off his chair.

"Oops..sorry Ness! Didn't mean to scare you!" Peach apologized.

"It's okay.. what did you need?" Ness got back on his chair.

"Aren't you gonna finish that parfait? Lucas said he'll eat it. Or you can share together-"

"OH YES PLEASE! LET ME SHARE WITH LUCAS!" Ness shouted and covered his mouth at what he said. "Sorry, Peach.."

"It's okay, Lucas here's a spoon and go sit with Ness." Lucas nodded and sat with Ness. They both started finishing it.

"Ness, what's with you?" Lucas suddenly asked after eating the last piece of the parfait."

"I dunno.. I guess I'm acting weird lately.." Ness answered with a blush on his face. Lucas got the parfait bowl and put it in the sink. Then they both left.

"Come again soon, boys!" Peach waved an goodbye.

* * *

The two physic boys went into their room and Ness suddenly asked Lucas a weird question.

"Lucas, do you like me?" Ness asked and covered his mouth, looking shocked. '_Oh crap! Why the hell did I say this?! I think Lucas hates me now! I'm screwed!'_ Ness thought as he ran away crying.

"What did Ness say...?" Lucas asked to himself.

* * *

Ness continued running and went into the living room and saw Pit and Link arguing.

"Come on, Link! I never said your outfit looks like a dress!" Pit yelled

"Yeah right..." Link mumbled.

"I never did! I swear! You must be mistaken-hey Ness!"

"**GO AWAY ****GOD DAMMIT!**" Ness yelled as he pushed Pit and ran away.

'_Where can I hide?' _Ness wandered as he is still running and crying. Then he went outside the mansion and ran to the park. He ran to the big shady tree that Lucas always brings his sketchbook and draws sunflowers that grows near him. Ness began to stop running and collapsed on the grass. '_Why did I...'_

* * *

The next day, almost all the smashers were wondering where was Ness. In the dining room, Mario decided all the smashers to separate. For example, going to find Ness in rooms, stores, restaurants, etc..

"Ness! Where are you?" Luigi yelled.

"**BOY IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE I WON'T COOK YOU STEAK TONIGHT!**" Samus yelled.

"Ness, we've got _**YOUR **_diary!" Popo and Nana yelled.

Everyone called for Ness everywhere. Mario told everyone "Ever heard of-a checking the park?". Everyone face palmed and never thought about it. They all went to the park.

"Hey...I found Ness' cap!" Sonic blurted.

"**HE'S DEAD?!**" Lucario shouted.

"His shoes are in the slide...!" Falco laughed after what he said and saw.

"Pika, pika! (His favorite yellow backpack is on the swings!)" Pikachu yelled.

"His baseball bat is right next too..." Lucas found out that there was a person with an familiar striped shirt and black hair laying next to the tree.

"**NESS!**" Everyone yelled and ran up to him.

"Why did he put his stuff all over the playground?" Meta Knight asked.

"I dunno...is he dead?" Zelda poked Ness' cheek.

"**MAMA-MIA!**" Mario and Luigi shouted together.

"Yoshi... (He's not dead...)", Yoshi picked up Ness as everyone backed up. Yoshi put his hand over his chest. "Yoshi! (He collapsed!)" Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Guess what happened next? (No.. he didn't die... that's your only hint!) Please review! :)


	3. Ness had finally something to say

**Physic Star:** Hello and this is the last chapter for Ness in love and all that crap. (It's not crap, I was just bored.) I will make more stories of them, don't worry. Before that, can you give me ideas? I have some ideas in my head.

* * *

"Are you sure, Yoshi? Did Ness really collapse?" Marth worried. Yoshi nodded.

"...Do you know how did this happen?" Ike asked while carrying Ness; as an piggyback ride. Yoshi shook his head.

"Well...how about we take Ness to his room and calm us down a bit?" Mario suggested. Everyone nodded. All the smashers walked to the mansion but Lucas. Ike stopped walking with Ness on his back and caught Lucas carrying Ness' belongings on his eye.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna go or what? Besides, it's getting late." Ike walked over to Lucas.

"...Is he gonna be okay?" Lucas asked nervously.

"He'll be just fine. Maybe tomorrow he'll be okay. I promise!" Ike turned around and walked to the mansion. So did Lucas. They both went to Ness and Lucas' room to drop off his stuff and Ness on his bed.

"Good luck, Lucas." Ike left their room.

* * *

Lucas sat next to Ness on his bed. The blonde began to lay next to Ness and planted his arms around him. He began to scoot closer him. He could hear Ness breathe softly to his hear. Lucas began to blush slightly at Ness' breathing. '_After I moved to the mansion as a newcomer, I met Ness and became good friends. After that week, there were rumors of Ness having a crush on me... it was still going on. Maybe that's why Ness ran away and asked me a question. What did he say? Did he say "Do you like me?"? After hearing that question, I kinda did like him..'_ Lucas thought while he stroked Ness' hair until he fell asleep.

The next day, all the smashers were awake but Ness and Lucas. They were kind of worried of Ness since they heard him yell at Pit the other day.

* * *

"N-nwah... what the-how did I get here..?" Ness found out that he wasn't on the grass. He also noticed that Lucas is hugging him. He blushed as he felt Lucas' warm hands. '_H-his warm hands... but why is he hugging me? And his hand __is on my hair. Did he stroke my hair?'_ Ness woke Lucas up.

"N-nah.." Lucas let go of Ness to rub his eyes. After that he looked up at Ness. His faced went to tired to surprised.

"Ness! Your awake! I was worried about you!" Lucas hugged Ness which was endearing for Ness.

"Uh..yeah! I was just nervous.. after asking that question.." Ness remembered what he did and began to tear up. Lucas shocked.

"Well...I heard what you said-" Lucas got cut off by Ness crying for the first time in the mansion since the Nintendo 64 version. Lucas thought Ness' crying was so cute 'cause of his face.

"I-I think y-you hate me, L-Lucas..!" Ness cried.

"I don't hate you! **I love you!**" Lucas began to wipe Ness' tears as he stopped crying.

"W-what? You love me?"

"Umm..yes-" Lucas got interrupt by Ness kissing him softly. They both blushed. Ness continued to cry.

"T-thanks..Lucas..." Ness hugged Lucas.

"You're welcome!" Lucas smiled at Ness which he blushed at his cute smile. '_His smile... always cute...!'_ Ness blushed and continued crying.

"Lucas...**I love you too..!**" Ness stopped crying and wiped his tears as he kissed Lucas again to thank him.

* * *

"Ivy, ivy! (Hey, Ness' back!)" Ivysaur shouted.

"Ness!" Everyone yelled.

"Uh..hi?" Ness looked confused. Mario walked up to Ness.

"Why is your eyes look so red?" Mario examined.

"It's nothing..really."

"Okay then... everyone back to what you're doing!" Mario ran back to Luigi, Link and Pikachu to play a game of Sorry.

"Hey Lucas..wanna go to the Park?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded as they held hands together and walked.

* * *

"Lucas.." Ness took off his hat and grabbed the bunny ears. "Lucas...do I look cute in these?" Ness pointed the ears he wore. Lucas looked up and blushed slightly. "Y-yes..." Lucas grabbed Ness closer to him.

"Uhh...Lucas-" Lucas interrupt Ness by kissing him deeply, until the blonde broke apart the kiss.

"W-wow Lucas...I didn't know you really loved me that much.." Ness commented.

"Ness...I always want to be with you!" Ness grinned and he leaned to kiss Lucas deeply.

"I'll always be with you,Lucas." Lucas smiled as Ness blushed and looked away for a moment and kissed Lucas deeply again.

* * *

**Physic Star:** Well, the story is over! Did you enjoy it? I did! Maybe next time I'll write a NessxLucas story with lemons in it! :D Please review!


End file.
